A generator converts rotational energy into electrical energy. The generator includes a rotor and a stator that surrounds and sleeves the rotor. The rotor has a shaft in which conductive coil windings are axially arranged. One end of the rotor is operatively coupled to a turbine provided to turn the rotor. The other end is operatively coupled to an exciter that provides an electrical current to the rotor coil windings. The rotating electrically charged rotor creates a magnetic flux that induces an electrical current in the stationary stator coil windings. This induced electrical current is then drawn from the stator and constitutes the electricity that the power generation plant provides to electricity consumers.
Occasionally generators have faults related to such things as component wear, stress and/or fatigue, manufacturing defects, human error, and operation problems. Damage to the generator triggered from such a fault can be costly not only for the repair of the unit but also because the generator is no longer producing power. For these reason various methods to detect faults have been established.
One such fault detection method is to have a technician physically walk into the generator housing to visually inspect for faults. This method has several disadvantages. For example, it can only be used when the generator is not operational. Also, this method can only detect faults that have already occurred within the housing. Additionally, this method is susceptible to human error.
Another such method involves inserting a probe into the generator to allow for a visual inspection. However, probes can only be inserted at certain limited locations, which prevent many areas of the generator from being inspected.
Therefore a need remains for an improved way to detect faults in a generator.